


affection

by dunklenacht



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, but its really really brief, kind of, rated t for some light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: donghyuck just wants mark‘s affection. in the cheesiest way possible.(i wrote this in november after that video came out where hyuck was offended when he heard that mark‘s showing affection towards the 127 members so its basically based on this lmao idk)





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> ekkkk tbh idk what this is but i found this in my notes and realized its not THAT bad considering that i wrote it at 4am on a friday night,,, i probably was drunk too though ,,, anyway heHe enjoy owo

to say donghyuck was jealous was an understatement. he was absolutely envy of his hyungs who got all the attention from mark and that he let them touch him. he knew he shouldn‘t feel this way, mark loved him too, just not in the way donghyuck did. and he probably never will because donghyuck knew mark was the biggest heterosexual there was.

 

 

 

he sighed silently and buried his head deeper in the blanket. he was tired and exhausted from the 127 promotions and the preparations for the dream show and now he has to worry about this. why is his head so messed up? and why did his heart decide to have feelings for mark? his best friend?

 

 

„hyuckie, i can literally hear you thinking. what‘s up?“

 

jaehyun snapped him out of thoughts and walked over to donghyuck’s bed.

 

it‘s something they‘d do most of the time, listen to each other‘s concerns. all 127 members did this with him, mostly because he was the maknae and everyone wanted to take good care of him, but he thought jaehyun was the best listener out of all of them, he understood donghyuck.

 

„is this about mark?“

 

jaehyun asked carefully beside him and donghyuck nodded slowly.

 

jaehyun knew about his feelings for mark and was probably the only one.

 

„it‘s just... stupid.“ he whispered.

 

„hey, if it bothers you and hurts your feelings it‘s not stupid. tell me what‘s up, you might feel better but it‘s okay if you need time for yourself.“

 

donghyuck smiled a little bit. no one would think that jaehyun was so good at comforting but along with taeyong and johnny he really is the best one to talk to about your problems.

 

the maknae sighed again and sat up.

 

„you know... the thing we filmed today. and these comments about mark, how he keeps acting cute towards jungwoo hyung and winwin hyung.“

 

jaehyun thought for a second but then nodded.

 

„it... bothered me a lot. i‘ve been acting like this with him for years and always give him affection but he always pushes me away and with the hyungs he does all kinds of the things.“

 

the younger sank his head.

 

„yeah, i saw that you were bothered by it during the filming, so the feeling didn‘t leave you?“

 

donghyuck shook his head.

 

„i think mark is just, how should put this... scared? scared to show his love towards you. i think honestly the best way would be if you talked to him.“ the older suggested.

 

donghyuck‘s look turned into a irritated one.

 

„jae hyung how am i supposed to do that? 'hey mark, it hurts me when you push me away when i wanna shower you with affection because i am deeply in love with you, have been for years actually and it hurts me even more knowing you will never return these feelings“

 

jaehyun made a face and sighed.

 

„please, he will understand. trust me. talk to him or this won‘t stop bothering you.“

 

„how can you be so sure he won‘t freak out?“

 

„i just know it.“

 

 

 

donghyuck’s hand ghosted over mark‘s door, wanting to knock desperately but he felt as if he was dying.

 

_c‘mon, lee, you can do it. just confess your undying love for your best friend, super easy. it‘s not that ha- oh._

 

„hyuckie? what‘s up?“

 

mark opened the door before him and looked at him with a confused expression.

 

he was wearing a white tshirt with his favourite black sweatpants and his light brown hair a little messy and he looked so cute, donghyuck just wanted to kiss him.

 

„i... i need to talk to you.“

 

he entered mark‘s room and sat on his bed immediately, taking a pillow from him.

 

mark‘s face had a worried expression and donghyuck felt even more anxious about this now.

 

„did i do something?“

 

„yes... no... yes... god, i don‘t know, i‘m just so confused.“

 

mark sat next to the younger and put an arm around him and donghyuck felt his heartbeat quicking.

 

„you will hate me.“ the maknae said quietly and hid his face behind his hands.

 

„haechannie, how could i ever hate you? even our endless bickering didn‘t make me hate you, so what else would? please talk to me.“

 

mark‘s voice sounded far away and donghyuck could feel himself starting to shake. he breathed in deeply and was preparing himself for heartbreak and rejection.

 

„i‘m jealous. jealous that you give all the hyungs your attention and affection and let them touch your cheeks, ears, whatever, without you pushing them away. i‘m jealous because my feelings towards you aren‘t platonic. they haven‘t been for years-„

 

„hyuckie...“

 

„don‘t interrupt me before i lose my courage. i know this is wrong because we are best friends and band mates but i can‘t stop feeling this way, trust me i‘ve tried. everytime i hear your laugh i know it‘s the one thing i wanna hear for the rest of my life. every day i wake up hoping to wake up to your cute face one day and kiss your little nose. i want to hold your hand whenever i want to and cuddle with you while falling asleep. but i know that i will never have those kind of things because you are into girls and don‘t even see me that way. and it hurts. and makes me upset. not at you but at myself, for feeling that way about you, i wish i could just turn it off.“

 

donghyuck finally felt like he could breathe again and all the courage left with it. his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. he confessed. in the cheesiest way.

 

„ _donghyuck_.“

 

mark spoke and said boy flinched as he heard his full name, mark only used it when he was serious or angry. _please_ , _please_ _let_ _him_ _not_ _be_ _angry_ _at_ _me_.

 

„donghyuck, you are so stupid.“

 

the younger was about to question him but mark continued.

 

„look at me, dummie.“

 

donghyuck inhaled and looked at his ~~best friend~~  crush. and mark‘s expression wasn‘t what he expected at all. mark was smiling. with a loving look in his eyes which donghyuck only saw when mark was talking about his ex girlfriend.

 

„you are right i am into girls. but i am also into you. been for years, just like you. the reason why i pushed you away... i was scared. i know it was not the right way and i apologize for making you feel this way. and out of all the cute cheesy stuff you just said, i‘d like that too. so much.“

 

the younger was speechless. mark must be fooling him. that must be a prank or dream. it can‘t be real. no.

 

„you think i‘m not serious right? well let me show you how serious i am.“

 

and with those words mark closed the gap between the two and moved his lips carefully against donghyuck’s and the younger gasped. this was real, holy shit, this was real.

 

mark pulled away and chuckled.

 

„you gotta kiss me back you know.“

 

donghyuck blushed and was the one to kiss the older now. and god, mark kissed like he rapped, perfectly and talented.

 

they deepened the kiss and donghyuck fell onto the bed with mark on top of him and the older slowly moved his lips to the youngers jaw and then neck and placed little kisses everywhere he could reach.

 

the younger had his hands in mark‘s hair and pulled softly whenever mark kissed a sensitive spot. mark laughed quietly as donghyuck gasped and captured his lips again. they both never wanted the moment to end but unfortunately they heard the door opening.

 

„hey mark, have you seen- holy shit“ a soft voice spoke up and mark rolled off donghyuck and looked at the person at the door, sicheng.

 

all 3 stared at each other for a few seconds before the chinese boy grinned and yelled through the whole dorm „taeyong hyung, i found him! he was making out with mark!“

 

 

„he was WHAT?“

 

 

the two teenagers looked at each other with worried expressions, now they‘d have to listen to taeyong‘s lecture all over again.

 

 

but both thought it was definitely worth it because now they were together and nothing could ever separate them.


End file.
